fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party DX 2: The Superstar Showdown
Mario Party DX 2: The Superstar Showdown is a fan game created by DaPeashooter45 for the Wii U and is the second installment of the Mario Party DX series. Story On a night outside of Princess Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Rosalina, and Toadette are gathered to watch the Mini Stars glitter in the sky. When he sees the stars, he finds Bowser and Jr.. It is then revealed to be Bowser and Bowser Jr. on a spacecraft. Upon witnessing this, Mario and the gang set out to defeat them. Before each board, there is a cutscene that features Bowser admiring his collection of lava balls. Bowser Jr. then runs over to him to show his father the progression of Mario's group. Bowser is enraged, but summons two of his minions to stop the group before they can take all the Mini Stars. Eventually, however, the group reach Bowser's location, Bowser Station, and must face Bowser Jr. before they can reach his father. After the final battle with Bowser, the player looks out from the stadium at Bowser's other platform, where the canisters containing all the Mini Stars burst and release them back to where they once were. As this happens, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are flying off. Bowser is mourning over the failure of his plan, which he reveals was to decorate his castle using the Mini Stars. However, upon seeing the released Mini Stars, Bowser is enraged and chases off the ones that fly near him. However, this only results in him falling out of his car; Bowser Jr. flies down to save him. Back on the Mushroom World, Mario and friends are once again gathered around the telescope to admire the Mini Stars again as they glisten in the night sky. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to its predecessor, despite having changes on some features. Instead of rolling a dice with a 1-6 on it like in the previous game, players can now roll a dice block with a 1-10 on it. Modes Similar to its predecessor, There are still 5 modes in all. They are: *Party Mode *Solo Mode *Minigame Mode *Museum *Extras Party Mode Once again returning from previous Mario Party games, Party Mode involves the players going around the board like with the previous games, but changed due to the new gameplay mechanics. The amount of party points that the players will earn is determined by how many Mini Stars they have at the end of the game. However, if handicaps are used, the handicap amount will not count towards the party point total; for example, if a player has a 50 Mini Star handicap, and finishes with 100 Mini Stars, they will only earn 50 party points. Solo Mode The game's story mode, Solo Mode involves the players traveling across all six boards to defeat Bowser. Completing Solo Mode will award the player 500 party points, and the Mini Star grand total will also be added onto the player's party point amount; for example, finishing Solo Mode with a grand total of 500 Mini Stars will award the player 1000 party points. Minigame Mode Lakitu is the host of Minigame Mode. Free Play: In the Free Play mode, the players can play unlocked minigames freely. Each minigame rewards players "2" party points when played. Step It Up: In this mode, players must win minigames to climb stairs. The player who reaches on the top first wins. Garden Battle: The players must get puzzle pieces to fill their gardens winning minigames. The player who completes it first wins. Choice Challenge: All the players choose three minigames from a group of five that they would like to play. These minigames are played and the player who get more points wins. High Rollers: In this mode, the players must win minigames to roll a Dice Block to pass through a panel floor. The player who gets 500 points first wins. Time Attack: The player must try to win 10 minigames as fast as he or she can. Boss Rush: The players must defeat a series of bosses to win, similar to Boss Bash in Mario Party DS. Note: With the exception of Free Play mode, all game modes will award the players "10" party points when finished. Museum Players can purchase constellations at the Museum, and then view them in the sky. The Museum is where the players can spend Party Points on various things such as Mini Star constellations, game sounds, vehicles, extra game modes, or watch the credits. Once they return a constellation into the sky, the players can go back and see it in the sky. Extras In Extras, the player can play through various extra minigames. There is also a mode called Perspective Mode, in which the player plays through ten minigames with a changed camera angle. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Rosalina *Toadette (newcomer) Bosses *Venus Fire Trap - Pipe Plaza *Sledge Bro. - Hammer Bro.'s Training Room *Magmaw - Magma Mine *Nabbit - Comet Observatory Library *Bowser - Bowser's Lava Filled Fortress Other Characters *Lakitu *Dolphins *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. Boards *Pipe Plaza - The first board of the game. It is a pipe themed course. It features an abundance of different blocks. Some of these flowers can affect the Captain's progress in many ways such as getting a certain amount of Mini Stars depending on a flower players pick, and losing 5 Mini Stars by getting eaten by a Piranha Plant. There is a Piranhacus Giganticus at the top of the course that spits fire at the Captain who land near it making them lose half of their Mini Stars. *Hammer Bro.'s Training Room - A music-themed board, and its host is Hammer Bro.. It is different to other boards as Musical Notes are scattered across the board, and the Captain can get Mini Stars from it. *Magma Mine - This stage takes place in an active volcano where players mainly travel up and out of the vent. Players must escape rising magma that rises two spaces each turn, and is increased further if a Captain lands on a Magma Space. The Captain must avoid getting hit by magma, or the Captain will lose half their Mini Stars. *Comet Observatory Library - A library themed board which belongs to Lubba. The board is based in his laboratory and is abundant with magic books and teleporters in it. The board has two disconnected levels, and the only way to get from one to another is to use the warp books on the right and left and side of the lower level and the left side of the upper level. *Bowser's Lava Filled Fortress - This is the last board. The board looks like it's in a huge red dome, and is surrounded by a sea of lava. Here, Koopa Kids are in charge of the attractions. The Captain that landed on the Green Space next to the pedestals over the lava had to play the "Happy Hopscotch Grounds" game, where a Captain has to jump over three sets of two pedestals. For each set, one of the pedestals sink in the lava if stepped on, making Captains lose 8 Mini Stars. If the Captain makes it across safely, they win 20 Mini Stars. On the left island, landing on the Green Space next to the roller coaster let the Captain ride on it and collect Mini Stars as it goes down to the lower part of the island. The Green Space on the bottom of that island makes Klepto appear, taking the player to another location. The Green Space in front of the Mecha Bowser flamethrower causes it to fry everyone that is currently near for 9 Mini Stars. The ? Spaces on the left and right sides of the top island makes a Captain fight Koopa Kid in a sumo match. Pushing him off the platform awards the Captain 25 Mini Stars, but they lose 15 if Koopa Kid shoves them off first. Every island has a Green Space next to a cannon, where if landed on, Koopa Kid appears and throws the player in. They are then blasted to another island on the board. When the Captain lands on the Bowser Space, Bowser sinks whichever island. The player that is currently the Captain is on the island when it sinks lose half of their Mini Stars. The island remains sunk until the next 5 turns. Items Mario Party DX 2's items consist entirely of Dice Blocks, allowing the user to roll a specific number from a specific range of values. *Slow Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a slower dice block with the values one through six. *0-5 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with only the values zero through five on it. *1-2-3-4-5-6 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values one through six on it. *7-8-9-10 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values seven through ten on it. *1-20 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values one through twenty on it. *20-30 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values 20 through 30 on it. *Warp Dice Block: When the player uses it, then they will teleport to a random space before rolling the normal one. *Snag Dice Block: When used, the player will steal a Dice Block from a rival. *Double Dice Block: When used, the player will roll two Dice Blocks and move up to 20 spaces. *Triple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll three Dice Blocks and move up to 30 spaces. *Quadruple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll four Dice Blocks and move up to 40 spaces. *Quintuple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll five Dice Blocks and move up to 50 spaces. *Decuple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll ten Dice Blocks and move up to 100 spaces. *Grab Dice Block: When a player uses it, it takes away all their items, but gives them a 1-2-3-4-5-6 Dice Block, Slow Dice Block and 20-30 Dice Block. *Super Grab Dice Block: When a player uses it, it takes away all their items, but gives them a 7-8-9-10 Dice Block, Decuple Dice Block and 0-5 Dice Block. *Halfway Dice Block: When used, the player will roll a dice block that is numbered only 1-5. Spaces When a player lands on a space, something is going to happen. *Green Space - This space does nothing. *Dice Space - The Captain who lands here will receive a special Dice Block. Also has a chance to trigger a free-for-all minigame, or have Mini Stars. *Event Space - Triggers an event depending on the board and sometimes the player's placement. *Dash Space - The Captain that lands here will roll the Dice Block again. *Back Space - The Captain that lands here will roll the Dice Block again. The vehicle will move backwards depending on the number obtained. *Shuffle Space - The orders of Captains change *Spin Space - This space allows the captain to spin a wheel that is to their advantage. *Lucky Space - The Captain that lands here will enter a special route to gain Mini Stars, or enter a Toad House. *Unlucky Space - The Captain that lands here will lose Mini Stars by entering a "special" route. *Bowser Space - Triggers a Bowser Event. *Mini Star Space - Gives the Captain 1, 2, 3, or 5 Mini Stars. *Mini Ztar Space - Gives the Captain 1, 2, 3, or 5 Mini Ztars. *Free-for-All Space - Triggers a free-for-all minigame. *Battle Space - A free-for-all minigame will commence in which all players must participate. Mini Stars are distributed differently from regular minigames. *1-vs-Rival Space - Triggers a 1-vs-Rival minigame with 3 or 4 players. The Captain is the solo player. *Bowser Jr. Space - Triggers a Bowser Jr. minigame where the Captain and a randomly-chosen ally must defeat him. They are replaced with Koopa Kid Spaces in Bowser's Lava Filled Fortress, which trigger a Koopa Kid minigame where the Captain and a randomly-chosen ally must defeat him. *Captain Event Space - Triggers a specific Captain Event for the board. *Magma Space - Raises the lava level by 2, 3, or 4 on the Magma Mine board. *DK Space - Causes DK to start a DK event. Gallery Dice_Block_MPDX2.png| Alternate artwork of a 1-10 Dice Block.